The Explorer's Club
The Explorer's Club is the fifteenth episode of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and the 180th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title of this episode refers to Clutch Powers’s Group of explorers. It will be paired up with "Razzle Dazzle". In this episode, Kai had to look after the Phoenix egg that Daring Do has found and accompanies Rainbow Dash in order to hatch the Phoenix. Meanwhile, the rest of the Mane Six, the Ninja and the Cutie Mark Crusaders break into the Explorer's Club to obtain the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, running afoul of the club's manager and irate club members. This is the first episode Pinkie Pie becomes an Alicorn, but temporarily used in this episode. Plot The Egg of the Phoenix At Starlight Glimmer’s Magical Cave at the Castle of Friendship, the Pyro Vipers were trying to break through the doors, until Daybreaker tries to open it using Alicorn magic. Inside the base, Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, and P.I.X.A.L. were working on the Titan Mech in order to fight Aspheera. When Sunburst turned on the mech, it was working at first before shutting down. Back in Hope Hollow, while the Ninja and the Mane Six are having breakfast, Twilight tries to undo the magic spell that drained Hope Hollow of its color, and Rainbow Dash tries bringing color back by performing a sonic rainboom, but neither method works. Suddenly, they heard about Daring Do, who found the lost Phoenix egg at the Everfree forest. Petunia Petals started researching on how to fix the Rainbow Generator, but Rainbow Dash gets distracted about the news from Daring Do. Seeing which, Kai is excited to see the Phoenix. The Mane Six and the Ninja agree to Kai, until they got a call from Sweetie Belle, stated that they found the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, which is at The Explorer's Club mansion. Seeing this, the the Mane Six and the Ninja split up, Kai and Rainbow Dash had to look after the Phoenix egg while the rest of the Mane Six and the Ninja went to the Explorer’s Club with the Cutie Mark Crusaders help. Looking After the Phoenix egg Kai was able to find how to get the Phoenix egg warm, so he asked a pony with one mechanical leg, named Kerfuffle. As Kerfuffle tries to find something warm for the egg, Kai saw the Phoenix egg is missing. As such, Kai and Kerfuffle tries to chase the Phoenix egg. The egg was rolling outside Hope Hollow and landed towards the lake that the Mane Six and the Ninja landed earlier. Kerfuffle tells Kai to ride on a boat to the egg, but a water splashes the egg to the other side. Furious, Kai rans to the egg, which leads to the Desert of Doom, now being cooled by the lava. The CMCs gathered for a Mission with the Ninja and the Mane Six At The Explorer's Club, Shippelton, Smythe, and Underhill were reviewing an exploration they recently had before being interrupted by the noise outside caused by the ShuriCopter, the Land Bounty and the Twinkling Balloon. When the rest of the Ninja, the Mane Five and the Cutie Mark Crusaders enter The Explorer's Club, they are welcomed by Cecil Putnam, and they explains that they need the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Luckily for them, The Explorer's Club possessed the scroll; however, they needed a membership for the club. Since they didn't have a membership, they were pushed out from the building. The Ninja, the Mane Five and CMCs tried again, but this time, they used Zane disguised as Clutch Powers. Once Zane entered the building, he is confronted by Putnam who tells Zane that his membership had been suspended and cannot obtain any artifacts. Failed, Scootaloo decided not to give up in order to retrieve the second scroll. The Lost Egg In the Desert of Doom, Kai managed to find the Phoenix egg, but Beohernie roses up and consumes the egg. Kai gets angered, so he went inside Beohernie’s mouth and saves the egg before falling from his throat. With a relief, Kai managed to get something warm for the egg, as he slides down the giant beetle’s throat. Rainbow Dash teaching how to fly Just then, they encounter the twin foals from earlier, who try to do fancy flying maneuvers and crash into each other. The brother and sister twins—Pickle and Barley Barrel—are revealed to be Rainbow Dash's fan club. They ask Rainbow Dash to give them some flying lessons; Rainbow Dash agrees and decides if they show enough improvement, all three of them will put on a show together at the Rainbow Festival. As Pickle and Barley excitedly follow Rainbow, a single sail on a nearby windmill turns blue. Back inside Beohernie’s stomach, Kai makes a nest for the Phoenix egg to get warm. Sadly, if someone gets to accompany Rainbow Dash by letting the egg warm, hence he called Rainbow Dash through his phone. While flying, Rainbow Dash gave a call from Kai. He said that he will be back at Hope Hollow, as long he is out of Beohernie. Barley and Pickle managed to wait for Kai to get the egg back, along with Rainbow Dash. A Plan to get the Scroll After the Ninja, the Mane Five and the Cutie Mark Crusaders entered the room, they find out that it's one of the rooms that has artifacts, so they begin searching for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. While probing, Lloyd knocked down a chest vortex and it began sucking in artifacts, but Lloyd stopped the mysterious relic by placing a glass cube over it. After more searching, Twilight Sparkle came across The Mirror of Fears and it showed their greatest fears. For Lloyd, his greatest fear was the Overlord. For Nya, her greatest fear was just being a normal citizen. For Zane, his greatest fear was having no life. For Jay, his greatest fear is attics. For Cole, his greatest fear is being a ghost, Twilight’s greatest fear is ladybugs, Fluttershy greatest fear is having stage fright, Applejack’s fear is pears, Rarity’s fear is being ugly and the Crusaders fears are losing a friend, like leaving Scootaloo in "The Last Crusade". Twilight was unsure that Pinkie Pie doesn’t have fears or not. While Lloyd was talking to Zane, something crawled on Nya and Rarity, causing her to freak out and throw the mysterious object onto the rest of the Ninja, the Mane 5 and the Crusaders. Then, the door opened and the security guards tried to seize them, but they were able to enter another room. Zane realized they entered the entomology room prompting Cole to tell Jay to not touch anything, but Apple Bloom knocked down a glass containing Flash Bees which happened to have the second-most painful stings. The Ninja, the Mane Five and the Cutie Mark Crusaders tried to outrun the sworn of bees, but they are stopped by Cecil Putnam and his security forces; nevertheless, the bees attack them. Putnam is able to get away from the wasps and shoots a blowdart at Zane, but it deflects off him and hits a glass holding Vastodectrus Venemous which happed to have the most painful stings. To avoid the bees, Amongst the chaos, Nya told Lloyd, Zane, Jay and Cole to regroup and they enter another room. This time, Pinkie Pie found the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and turns into an Alicorn, telling that they wrapped it up and exited the building, leaving everyone else inside The Explorer's Club in disarray. Hatching the Phoenix Back at Hope Hollow, Mayor Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals were investigating about the Rainbow Generator being blew up during the past Rainbow Festival, when suddenly Flash Bees came this place, chasing the rest of the Ninja and the Mane Five. Kai, Rainbow Dash, Barley and Pickle were watching the egg hatch, as they saw flash bees came by. As the egg hatch, they saw a baby Phoenix and it stops the bees, thus saving the rest of the Ninja and the Mane Five. Applejack questioned that Phoenix stop the bees, as Kai was happy to announce that he save the day. At the hotel, Kai apologize to Kerfuffle about the missing egg, but now it becomes a young Phoenix, who can fly. He was then call a Phoenix as Phil, which what Pinkie holds a naming party, as Phoenix party, as the main cast laugh at the end of the episode. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Apple Bloom - Michelle Creber *Barley Barrel - Sabrina Pitre *Cecil Putnam - Paul Dobson *Char - Brian Drummond *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daring Do (A.K. Yearling) - Chiara Zanni *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Holly - Shannon Chan-Kent *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kerfuffle - Racquel Belmonte *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Petunia Petals - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Celestia (as Daybreaker) - Nicole Oliver *Pickle Barrel - David Kaye *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Shippelton - Brian Drummond *Smythe - Michael Adamthwaite *Scootaloo - Madeline Peters *Sweetie Belle - Claire Corlett *Sunburst - Ian Hanlin *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Underhill - Kirby Morrow *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Song *Legend You Were Meant To Be Transcript *The Explorer’s Club (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Pinkie Pie **This is the first time Pinkie narrates the title card. **It is the eighth female character to narrate the episode title, the first seven were Twilight Sparkle, Cozy Glow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Princess Cadance and Nya. *This episode reveals that Twilight has her fear of ladybugs, as stated in Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu short, "Starlight the Hypnotist". *When Nya is looking at the mirror, her "normal" appearance has her wearing the same civilian clothes she had back in the eighth season premiere. *This episode marks the first appearance of Kerfuffle. *Some pictures during the song, The End of the Rainbow, was used when investigating the situation about what makes Hope Hollow colorless. *This is the second time an object returns to color. The first is "How to Grow a Flower". *This episode shares similarity with the MLP episode, “A Bird in a Hoof”, when Fluttershy saw a Phoenix and caring for it. *Zane's cloaking ability is seen for the first time since "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes." **Also, while changing into Clutch, Zane is briefly seen in five other cloaks, including a random male citizen, the sunblock woman from "Snaketastrophy," Sorla, Capper and Kataru. *This is the second episode in the season where the Cutie Mark Crusaders have the large role. The first is "The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot". *This episode, along with "Razzle Dazzle" was aired with the Season 10 episode, "Out of Career". *This marks the end of the Fire Chapter in the first half of Season 11. *This is the last episode to have an intro for Rainbow Dash. Starting from the next episode, she was replaced with Fluttershy. *This is the first time Pinkie turns into a Harmonic Alicorn, but temporarily used in this episode. **She is the second member of the Mane Six to transform into a Harmonic Alicorn, the first is Rainbow Dash. *Pinkie does the Phoenix party, similar to how she does an Alicorn party in "Magical Mystery Cure". *This is the third appearance of the Flash Bees, the first two were "Scavengers" and "Out of Career". **Ironically, both episodes aired at the same time. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *The Explorer's Club is the thirteenth episode of the original Ninjago series, but it is pushed to the fifteenth episode to expand more plot for the Rainbow Roadtrip, for instance, The End of the Rainbow. *Starting from this episode, Nya has her blue Azalea flower on her head, which it doesn’t appear in the original Ninjago episode. *Pinkie Pie replaces Zane as she narrates the episode title. **This is the second time Andrea Libman replaces Brent Miller for the title card. The first is "The Belly of the Beast", as Fluttershy. *At the beginning of the episode, Spike, Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer were at the Magical Cave, building the Titan Mech, replacing Kai, Jay and Cole, as they are in Hope Hollow instead of being back in Ninjago City. *Jay and Cole joins the trio to the Explorer’s Club mansion, with the Mane Five and CMCs instead of just Lloyd, Nya and Zane. *The Venomasicus Tigrus was replaced by Flash Bees. *When Zane transforms into Clutch in the original Ninjago episode, Capper and Kataru are not added. Errors *The title card reads "The Explorers Club" due to a missing apostrophe. *At one point when Kai hugs the egg, the orange spots are missing. When inside Beohernie’s stomach, the orange spots makes a return. *The left side of the Sunblock Woman's bikini bottoms appear to be missing when Zane briefly turns into her. *When Zane clones to Capper, his hat and his cape are missing. *When Petunia Petals find the evidence of what happened to the Rainbow Generator, the picture puts an incorrect color grading, instead of its normal color. *Near the end of the episode, Pickle has a lack of flying googles. Gallery 713E5D7C-E57B-490E-AF22-18363F93748A.jpeg|Title card 57F0E2C1-C0E9-48A3-B365-F0CFB573B9C6.png A3AEBF27-2D65-4040-92EB-8D5DE08F63A4.png F812E08C-5368-4CD7-8728-BFA2B0F15EC5.png 0B3462ED-513F-4784-8D06-815D4FF4FEA6.png|Twilight uses magic to make Hope Hollow back in color 1305863A-27F4-4585-A3EA-11C2BD0C6200.png|Hope Hollow is still colorless 5DBB91B4-DAEA-4839-B1E3-EFBE3A9A4ABB.png CE60A61A-D085-4E70-B708-2F09702ABB4D.png|Rainbow Dash doing the Sonic Rainboom C2815021-A84E-4A30-8026-603B47384FFA.png|The sonic rainboom FF90C7D2-6BF8-4B32-8A49-9FDA813564ED.png 91E305F9-5BBA-452E-AC51-0B6637A98B03.png|Barley and Pickle Barrel DF74E916-8538-477F-95E2-D5A3DCCEDFCF.png|Rainbow Dash steps in 0409AD26-1F1B-487C-8253-8EBD92C8E176.png 86AA4D0F-D443-428F-9DF0-5130730307D5.png 12E37CF7-405E-403D-A47D-CAE0BCBC3FE4.png|Pickle and Barley having an argument 7E04D8FD-CA68-4844-977B-A3B3F78200F9.png A917F0E8-91AD-4D56-ABA3-7E9BC6DC0889.png|The windmill have color back DA18EC9E-FA05-4D8C-8422-646351E01EE2.png|Lloyd’s greatest fear is his father. C44418A9-BEF5-4E25-B5F9-08342AE229A8.png|Nya’s fear is being a civilian 719B0FC8-CD93-475C-9382-7426B95D7540.png|Zane’s fear is being a robot instead of humanoid 9A69D79B-67FD-4DBD-AB0F-59ABE82844E2.png CF8C673C-9768-424A-AB5A-A2F6101488F2.png|Cecil attempts to subdue the Ninja, the Mane Five and the CMCs 8948A94C-9BD0-4190-9C29-AB9821FBB7C1.png A9E56BEF-438B-4C34-B488-B494E56AD259.png 424DBCF6-80A0-416E-B3CF-79504A41F7A1.png A51712C2-6CD3-4452-BADD-C1840DC27A62.png 0E58584B-1165-420B-85C5-BD378E0F682C.png A96751BC-70C5-416C-B643-E66EBF4BE0A3.png 6EA3A4B1-7BE3-4E5A-8547-1E3DE39116AD.png|Sunblock woman DA0B711F-6EFD-4B38-83D0-87F5984354A5.png|Sorla 793B96B2-B94C-42FE-88B8-61F560472598.jpeg|Capper 9F1A1093-608F-48E7-8B67-E7CDA99CEF95.jpeg|Kataru